Stop Stealing What's Mine
by HikaruWolf
Summary: Havoc is tired of Roy always getting the girls, even though all of them know about his relationship with Ed. So Havoc decides to steal something of Roy’s to see how he likes it. Edward Elric. HavocXEd RoyXEd YAOI: IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Stop Stealing What's Mine 

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Summary: Havoc is tired of Roy always getting the girls, even though all of them know about his relationship with Ed. So Havoc decides to steal something of Roy's to see how he likes it. Edward Elric. HavocXEd RoyXEd yaoi.

Chapter 1 

Havoc leaned over the desk to stare into the young brunettes' eyes. He had been trying to get a date for Saturday…

"I'm sorry, but, you see I'm trying to get a guys attention and it would be bad if he saw me with another man. I'm really serious about trying to get a date with…"

…but as always, the girls are always gaga for…

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

Havoc glares as Roy walks past them and the brunettes' eyes begin to sparkle. Roy gives her his smug smirk of 'oh yeah, I'm hot and I know it' and continues to walk towards his office. Havoc sighs at goes to the cafeteria.

"I just don't get it. Everyone knows the guy's gay and he still gets all the girls." Havoc complains while munching on a burger. Breda, Falman and Fuery sigh as this is about the tenth time that week they had heard the rant. And it was only Wednesday. "I don't know why he even flirts with them all when he has Ed…" A huge grin slowly creeps it's way onto Havoc's face.

Fuery looks up at Havoc "What's with the grin?"

Havoc smirks "He steals the people I want to date, so let's see how he likes it."

Breda's eyes widen "Wait, you're not gonna…"

Havoc nods "I'm going to steal the Fullmetal Alchemist from Roy Mustang."

Falman sighs "I know you've liked the kid ever since he came here and all, but stealing him from the Colonel?"

Havoc smirks "It's perfect. I'll get what I want and teach the Colonel a lesson at the same time."

Breda sighs "your funeral."

Fuery looks up at Havoc "but how are you going to get Ed alone?"

Havoc thinks for a second "his birthday in is two days, I'll get him then…otherwise I'll stalk him"

Breda, Fuery and Falman all sweatdrop.

Later in the office…

Riza points her shiny, shiny gun and Roy's head glaring "finish your paperwork Sir"

Roy twitches as he looks down the barrel of the gun "but I've done three piles already, can't I take a break?"

"You took a break 10 minutes ago and all you did was make out with Ed in a closet." Riza looks over at Ed who is working at a desk on a 'report' (a.k.a. he's doodling).

Roy also looks at Ed and smirks "but it was a very good make-out session"

Riza clicks off the safety on the gun "Paperwork. Now."

Roy gulps "yes ma'am."

As Riza continues to glare at Roy who's rushing through his paperwork, signing his name at every available space, he could be buying an ostrich farm and not know, Havoc leans towards Ed to see how his 'report' is going. "hmm, nice drawing"

Ed sweatdrops "you think so?" Ed looks down at his drawing of Riza a the gun to Roy's head and Roy crying, "Please don't shoot me!"

Havoc nods "very realistic" They both look up to see Riza her shiny, shiny gun to Roy's head and Roy crying, "Please don't shoot me!" which soon earned Roy a few warning shots around his crotch.

Havoc smiles "so how are you and Roy doing?"

Ed thinks for a while "everything's ok at the moment, I mean, he's been working a lot more than usual so I haven't been with him as much, but he says he's going to 'make up for it later', I'm still undecided on whether that's a good or bad thing…"

Havoc smiles "well if you're not busy tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a bar or something"

Ed nods "sure, but I'm still underage so no alcohol" Ed is 17, 18 in two days.

Havoc laughs a little "you're only underage for 2 more days chibi" he quickly walks out of the office before Ed starts one of his famous short rants.

Later that night…

Havoc is waiting for Ed in the office. He's been waiting for a while now, since Roy hates seeing his lover leave. Havoc however was just excited that he was going on a date with the Fullmetal Alchemist. Ok, so it wasn't exactly classed as a date, but Havoc's so happy he's treating it like a date. With, or in this case without, Ed's permission.

Eventually Ed walks over to Havoc while Roy mumbles something about 'paperwork' and 'shiny, shiny gun' and smiles "Shall we go?"

Havoc nods and opens the door.

In the bar…

Havoc goes up to the bartender. "What do you want Ed?"

Ed thinks "umm, coke"

Havoc nods and looks at the bartender "Coke and a beer" The bartender nods and quickly serves the drinks. They both walk to the table and start their drinks. Havoc soon gets his third pint and in no time at all, gets drunk.

Ed looks at Havoc "I think I should take you home"

Havoc wraps his arms round Ed and shakes his head "no, I'm (hic) fine"

Ed sighs "you're not fine" he puts one arm round Havoc's waist and pulls one of Havoc's round his neck. Ed drags Havoc out the bar and to Ed's apartment, since it was only round the corner. He lies Havoc on the bed and lets him sleep. Ed sighs and grabs a blanket to sleep on the sofa. Ed leaves the room as Havoc mumbles in his sleep "love you…Ed"

Ok, I think that's an ok start. Please review! I like knowing how to improve and I'd love some ideas on where the story could go!

Next time Havoc gives Ed a special surprise for his birthday, but what is it??? Find out next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Authors Note: I decided to put Hughes in the story! So don't try and stop me!

Chapter 2

The next morning…

Havoc lies in Ed's bed gripping his head "uhh"

Ed sighs as he sits next to him, handing Havoc a glass of water and painkillers "you shouldn't have drunk so much"

Havoc nods and sips the water then swallows the tablets

Ed smiles "you coming to work?"

Havoc shakes his head a little "I'll come in when it doesn't hurt so much"

Ed nods "I'll leave the apartment keys here" he places them on the bedside table "don't forget to lock up when you leave"

Havoc nods "ok" Ed leaves the room, waving goodbye lazily.

In the office…

Ed is sat and his desk when two strong arms wrap around him "morning Roy"

Roy smiles "how'd you know it was me?"

Ed looks at Roy "because you do this every morning"

Roy thinks for a second "I need new tactics"

Ed nods "something like that"

Roy lets go of Ed and sits next to him with a sigh "you seen Havoc?"

Ed nods "he has a hangover so I left him in bed to sleep it off. He'll come in later"

Roy blinks "you were in his bed?!"

Ed shakes his head "no!"

Roy blinks again "he was in your bed?!"

Ed nods. Roy grabs Ed by his shoulders "did you sleep with him?!"

Ed shakes his head "I went on the sofa"

Roy breathes a sigh of relief "good"

Ed smiles "are you working late again tonight?"

Roy sighs "yeah, sorry. But I have tomorrow off!"

Ed grins "good, cause if you didn't, I'd drag you out anyway!"

After lunch in the office…

Havoc staggers in to the office to see Riza, Roy, Falman, Breda and Fuery all glaring at him. As if they'd practised it, which they probably had, they all said, "You're late."

Havoc sweatdrops "sorry, I had a hangover."

Everyone continues glaring "we know."

Havoc smiles a little "sorry?"

Roy sighs "never mind, we need to plan Ed's birthday party, before he comes back."

Fuery nods "so where is it gonna be?"

Riza looks up from some papers she was reading over "I booked a table at a night-club near here."

Roy nods "who's invited?"

Riza quickly reads over more papers "well, all of us, Hughes, and anyone else who knows Ed and can come."

Roy nods again "great, no one's coming in tomorrow so we'll all see Ed at the club, I'll bring him over, we'll all get drunk and since we don't have to come in the next day, all stay at home and deal with hangover's…that ok with everyone?"

There is silence for a few seconds, but soon everyone is nodding in agreement

Ed's birthday at the club…

Everyone except Roy and Ed are sat round a huge round table holding presents and talking to each other. Falman leans towards Havoc and whispers "are you going to try something with Ed tonight?"

Havoc grins "of course"

As if on cue, Ed and Roy walk into the club. Roy points to the table where everyone is sat and Ed's eyes widen. Roy takes Ed's hand and gently tugs him towards the table, where everyone had broken into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. Ed sits down next to Roy and is bombarded by presents.

After a few hours, everyone is stinkin' drunk except for Ed, who's trying not to drink too much, Roy, he's no where near a lightweight, and strangely Havoc, who's been planning something special.

Roy leaves the table claiming he needs the toilet, Ed nods knowing that Roy is starting to get drunk and probably needs to vomit. Havoc takes this as an opportunity to give Ed his present. Havoc walks up to Ed, taking his wrist and pulling him towards the dance floor. "C'mon, I want to give you your present"

Ed smiles "is it a dance?"

Havoc shakes his head "it's this." Havoc wraps an arm around Ed's waist pulling him closer, then takes Ed's chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently kisses his lips.

But, little did they know, Roy Mustang, who had finished vomiting, saw the kiss, and more importantly, saw how little Ed resited.

Please review! I still need some ideas on where the story could go!

**Next time Havoc tries to continue hitting on Ed, while Roy gets back at Havoc for kissing Ed, and Ed is undecided on what to do about Havoc. **


	3. Chapter 3

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Authors Note: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed and special thanks to **lost cause331**who gave me an idea in the review! I had to put it in, I couldn't resist!

Chapter 3 

Havoc slowly breaks the kiss, not wanting it to end, but when he sees the looks of surprise on Ed's face, it makes it worth it. Havoc smirks "happy birthday Ed."

Havoc starts walking towards the bathrooms and he notices Ed following him. Havoc looks ahead of him, when a strong hand grips his shirt pulling him forward. The next thing he knew, there was a fist in his face and a very, _very_ angry Roy yelling "IF YOU EVER GO WITHEN 10 FEET OF EDWARD AGAIN, I WILL MAKE THE FIRES OF HELL FEEL LIKE A PLEASANT DAY, YOU AHOLE!" A very shocked Edward is grabbed by his lover and carried out the club, wedding style.

Havoc lies on the floor twitching, then slowly sits up and smirks "I look forward to it Roy."

Outside…

Roy holds Ed tightly, afraid that if he lets go, someone will take him from him. Pretty soon they were standing outside Roy's apartment, unsure what to say to each other. Roy opens the door awkwardly, but refusing to let Ed go, they go in and sit on the sofa, Ed sat in Roy tight embrace.

Roy soon breaks the silence "did you enjoy that kiss Edward?"

Ed gulps. This wasn't good. Roy never used his full name unless he was really mad. Ed thinks for a while but eventually answers "yes"

Roy holds Ed tighter, careful not to cut of the midgets air supply "as much as my kisses?"

Ed turns in Roy's embrace to face the older man, and kisses him softly. Roy smirks and kisses Ed fiercely, holding him as close as possible. Roy licks along Ed's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Ed happily gives. Roy 's tongue shoots inside Ed's mouth tasting every inch of his mouth. Ed moans into the kiss, then sadly breaks it, so they can both breathe.

"I could never like someone else's kisses more then yours, Roy."

Roy smiles "I'm going to get back at him. No one takes my chibi."

Ed glares "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHOR--" his rant was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own.

About 2 days later, in the office…

Havoc is sat at his desk finishing a report, with a band-aid on his cheek where he was hit. Roy is sat at his desk glaring at Havoc with his fingers ready to snap at any moment.

Havoc sighs as he walks over to Roy "finished." Roy snatches the report from Havoc glaring. If looks could kill, Havoc would be dead, resurrected, then killed again. "What's wrong Roy, still pissed?"

Roy growls "you know damn well what's wrong, bastard." Roy looks up at the clock "well, now that I'm off duty, and so are you…" Roy walks round his desk to looks at Havoc eye-to-eye. He then punches him hard in the stomach. "Stay away from Ed if you want to live."

Havoc stands up and smirks painfully "see ya." He limps out the office and down the hall. _Damn Mustang. Either he was holding back the other night, or he's been practising his punches_.

Havoc stops outside a tiny supply closetwhere a stubborn midget was trying to reach a stapler on the top shelf. Havoc smirks as he walks towards Ed, bends down put his head through Ed's legs. Ed looks down at Havoc "what the hell?!"  
"Hang on" Havoc holds Ed's knees as he stands up lifting Ed to the shelf he was trying to reach. Ed grabs Havoc's hair holding on for dear life. "You ok?"

Ed nods and grabs the stapler "you can put me down now"

Havoc smirks "can I?" Havoc pushes his back against the wall and shuts the door.

Havoc pushes Ed's feet up with his hands, quickly turns around and drops Ed. As Ed is about to hit the floor, Havoc wraps his arms around Ed's waist to hold him up. Havoc then presses his lips against Ed's neck, nipping it a little, starting to suck on it. Ed moans a little, as Havoc pulls away.

Ed looks up slightly "why are you doing this?"

Havoc smiles "two reasons, I like you, a lot, and I'm tired of Roy having all the fun."

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted!!**

**Next time, Ed tries to understand the feelings he has for Havoc, and Roy continues the game 'kill the Jean'**


	4. Chapter 4

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Authors Note: to answer a lot of reviews, I haven't decided on whether there will be rape (it's unlikely but I might change my mind), I don't know if Ed will choose Havoc over Roy (I only just started this story, I don't know how it's going to end (if it's going to end) or what will happen in a few chapters – I'M MAKING THIS UP AS I GO!), Ed doesn't struggle that much for a reason that will become clear soon has actually thought about that, and as for the present tense/past tense thing, I didn't actually realize I was doing it…I'll try and avoid doing it again but I can't make any promises…sorry.

Chapter 4 

"Jean, I'm with Roy."

"And?"

"And I'm not going to cheat on him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him!"

"What are your feelings for me?"

Ed thinks for a while. He looks up at Havoc with confused eyes. "I don't know."

Havoc smiles as he bends down and kisses Ed's forehead "Think about it. Because I'm not gonna let you go that easy."

Ed sighs "I thought so."

Havoc smirks, "the games have only just begun, Ed. I'll get you eventually."

Havoc opens the door and walks out, leaving Ed confused. Did he love Havoc? If he did, did he love him as much as Roy? More than Roy? Ed shakes the feeling off and goes back to the office.

Next day, in the office…

Ed is sat on Roy's lap trying to write something, but is failing miserably as Roy keeps nibbling at his neck. Havoc is talking with Falman, Riza and Breda across the room and Fuery is playing with Black Hayate.

Havoc smiles as he gets up and grabs the papers on his desk. "Just a minute." He walks towards Roy and Ed and hands Roy the papers. "Finished the report you wanted and Hawkeye told me to give you this." He bends down and picks up a pile of papers almost as tall as Ed (so, not very big gets killed) all waiting for Roy's approval on his desk.

Roy sighs. "Is that all Havoc?"

Havoc nods as he pulls out a cigarette. "You got a lighter Roy?"

Roy smiles as he nods. "Yep." Roy snaps his fingers setting it on fire, causing Havoc to yell and drop it on the floor, stomping on it to put out the fire. Havoc holds his hand where it got a little burnt. "Didn't anyone ever tell you smoking is a bad habit, Lieutenant?"

Havoc smirks a little. "Didn't anyone ever tell you jealousy is very sad, Colonel?"

Ed sighs. "Shut up both of you. You're both off-duty in 5 minutes, yell at each other then, when you won't get fired."

Roy glares at Havoc. "Trust me, someone is going to get _fired_ pretty soon."

Ed sighs again. Ed knew the next 5 minutes would be hell for everyone. _Damn, the tension between them just keeps getting worse. This isn't going to end well._

**Sorry this one was shorter than the other's, I had to rush it so I could finish homework. sigh Also, I'm so sorry! I won't be able to update much because I have to study for exams!! I'll try and update whenever I can, this story is no. 1 on my priority list for this site!**

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted and I'm not sure how to write Roy and Havoc's fight. Help wanted!!**

**Next time, Roy and Havoc's fight goes way out of control, which makes Roy determined to keep Ed and Havoc apart, while Ed's feeling for Havoc grow stronger.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the wait, I've been working on this in school mostly! I'll be slow on updates for at least another month maybe 2. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave ideas, I really appreciate it!

Chapter 5

"Ha! You missed!" yelled Havoc.

Roy growls and snaps his fingers, sending flames flying towards Havoc, who quickly ducked. Havoc pulls out one of his cigarettes and holds it up to one of the flames, carefully lighting it. He smirks and takes a quick puff. Ed sighs. Havoc had been dodging Roy's flames for what seemed like an eternity, but had only been 10 minutes. Somehow, they had managed to get to the parade grounds where Ed had once fought against Roy. Pretty soon a crowd had appeared, wondering where all the explosions were coming from. Ed claps his hands and fixes some of the destroyed earth that Roy had blown up.

"Are you done running lieutenant?!"

Havoc smirks "Yeah, I'm done."

In a quick motion, Havoc draws his gun and starts firing at Roy. He aims for his arms mostly, he isn't trying to kill the Colonel. Roy starts snapping his fingers creating a barrier of fire around his melting the bullets.

Ed thinks for a second. _Damn, if I don't stop this soon one of them will end up dead._ "BOTH OF YOU STOP!!!" Ed claps his hands and makes a solid wall between Havoc and Roy. Roy and Havoc both stop fighting and look at Ed, wondering why he had stopped them.

"Why won't you let me finish him?!" Roy yells

"Because I don't want him dead!"

"So you care more about him than me?!"  
"I never said that!"

"But do you?" Havoc questions

"I DON'T KNOW! OK?! I DON'T KNOW!"

There is silence for a while when the crowd, realizing how Ed gets when he's mad, slowly disperse until only Ed, Roy and Havoc are standing there.

Roy walks over to Ed. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Havoc?"

Ed thinks for a second then replies, "yes."

Havoc blinks in shock in what Ed said. He actually managed to make the shorty fall in love with him.

"I will keep you mine, Ed."

"I know."

**For those of you who think the fight was too unbelievable, I don't care. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes so this was the best I could come up with. Some feedback on the fight would be great.**

**As I said earlier I'll be slow on updates for at least another month maybe 2, but I WILL KEEP UPDATING!!**

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted as always.**

**Next time: Roy has to go on a business trip leaving Ed and Havoc alone.**


	6. Chapter 6

Stop Stealing What's Mine Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I wish I did

Authors Note: Once again, sorry for the ultra-long wait, exams mostly over so updates will be slow…but not as slow as before Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave ideas, especially **Kai Tsubaki**who gave me ideas for this chapter!!

Chapter 6

Roy is sat at his desk working through some paperwork. Brave man. Anyway, Ed walks in and sits on the sofa opposite Roy.

"Ed, I have to go away for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Business trip. It won't take long, 3 days at the most." Roy smiles as Ed comes round to Roy's desk and hugs him.

They cuddle for a while until 3 gunshots fly past their heads. As a few of their hairs fall to the ground, they both look round to see Riza aiming the gun at Roy. "Finish the paperwork, Sir."

Ed gulps and runs out the door, waving goodbye to Roy, as Roy sniffles and continues working.

Ed walks down the halls until he happens to see a familiar blonde smoking a cigarette. Havoc turns to see Ed and smiles. "You ok, shorty?"

Ed glares "Don't call me small."

Havoc smirks, "I didn't call you small, I called you a shorty."

Ed opens his mouth to yell, but stops as Havoc's lips cover his own. After a few seconds, Havoc removes his lips. "Do you want to a bar or something later?"

Ed nods "sure why not."

Havoc grins "I'll pick you up at eight."

Ed nods as he walks away.

Later…

Roy is about to get in the car when Ed hugs him again. "See you soon."

Roy nods "Don't worry, I won't be gone long." He kisses his lover's forehead and gets in the car. Ed waves as the car drives away.

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted and desperately needed!!**

**Also, I don't know whether Ed should end up with Havoc, Roy or both of them. HELP ME PLEASE!!**

**Next time, Ed and Havoc go to the bar and well, get drunk. What they do, you decide! REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Stop Stealing What's Mine Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I really wish I did

Authors Note: Oh my God! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! hugs reviewers and gives them all a box of pocky Most of the ideas will be used! Just to let people know (I can't remember whether I mentioned this or not) Ed is 18 so he can drink alcohol!

Chapter 7

It is eight o'clock and Ed is standing outside the office. Havoc walks up to him and asks, "Shall we go?"

Ed nods and Havoc walks to the exit with Ed following him.

--

In the bar

Ed and Havoc are downing their 4th beer. Yup. A simple trip to a bar had turned into a drinking contest.

"Hey, keep up shorty? You're not hammered yet are you?!"

Ed glares "Don't call me hic short. I don't usually hic drink this much."

Havoc laughs a little. "Well, wanna refill? Or do you wanna admit defeat and say I'm better than you?!"

Ed glares "Never."

Yeah, it was pathetic, but it made sense to them…kinda.

An hour later Ed was officially drunk. Havoc sees this and suggests they go home.

"I'm fiiiine. Don't you woooorry about meeee."

_Oh shit_ Havoc thinks. He puts some money on the bar and says "Put the rest on my tab." He goes over to Ed, picks him up bridal style and starts to walk out the bar.

Ed wraps his arms around Havoc. "Will you kiss me?"

Havoc smirks. "Normally I'd say yes, but right now you're drunk and it wouldn't be right."

"Oh come ooooon. I know what I'm saaaaying."

Havoc shakes his head. "No, I'll take you back to my apartment to take care of you, you're gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow"

"no I'm fine."

"Ed, trust me on this, you need some reest and aspirin."

"No, I need to be with youuu."

Havoc looks slightly startled, but then thinks it's just the alcohol talking. "Don't say that Ed, right now, you just miss Roy."

Ed nods slowly. "I do miss him hic, but he doesn't make me feel as loved as you do."

"What?"

"Roy's really great but a lot of the time, he's just focusing on work and doesn't make much time for us. You don't…do that."

"You haven't been with me long Ed."

They arrive at Havoc apartment. Havoc walks in and put Ed on the sofa.

"Maybe so…but I know…you're a good guy and I…want to…be with you…"

"Ed, sleep, we'll talk about this properly tomorrow."

Ed nods and slowly falls asleep.

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted and still desperately needed!!**

**Also, I still don't know whether Ed should end up with Havoc, Roy or both of them. At this rate, he may end up with Havoc. Please give me your thoughts on this subject!**

**Next time, Roy comes back to claim what's his, but Ed is reluctant.**


	8. Chapter 8

Stop Stealing What's Mine Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I really wish I did!

Authors Note: Oh my God! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! gives all reviewers a plushie

Chapter 8

The next morning, Ed wakes up to the world's worst headache. "nnnhh, my head!"

Havoc comes into the room with aspirin and a glass of water. "Take these it'll help."

Ed nods a thank you and swallows the aspirin with water. "Man, I can't remember anything about last night. Did I do anything weird?"

Havoc smiles "depends on your definition of weird."

Ed thinks for a second, but stops because of his head. "Did I say or do something I normally wouldn't? Did we talk? What did I say?"

Havoc smiles again "Stop asking so many questions, brain power in painful. Yes, we talked. You were saying thinks like…you miss Roy, but you want to be with me. You said Roy doesn't make you feel as loved as you do when you're with me." He looks at Ed. "Don't worry, I understand it just the alcohol talking."

Ed gulps. "I meant everything I said."

Havoc and Ed stare at each other for a long time until someone knocks on the door to the apartment.

"HAVOC OPEN UP!!"

Ed cringes as his head throbs in pain while Havoc runs to the door.

"Roy? I thought you were gone this weekend?"

"I got back early. Where's Ed? He wasn't at home."

"He's in here."

"Did you do anything to him?!"

"No! I'm not like that and you know it Colonel!"

Roy sighs and pushes past him to see Ed lying on the sofa, pale and holding his head.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Ed moans and holds his head like there's no tomorrow.

"Don't yell Roy, he has a hangover."

"Shut up Havoc. Ed, baby, come on let's go."

Ed shakes his head slowly, careful not to make his head worse. "I…don't want to…go"

Roy's eyes widen "what?"

Ed looks at Roy, "Jean makes me feel more loved than when I'm with you, I want to be with someone who can make me truly happy…I want to stay here."

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted and still desperately needed!!**

**Also, I still don't know whether Ed should end up with Havoc, Roy or both of them. At this rate, he may end up with Havoc. Please give me your thoughts on this subject!**

**Next time, Roy is in disbelief than Ed is leaving him, but realises there is another who he loves.**


	9. Chapter 9

Stop Stealing What's Mine Stop Stealing What's Mine

Stop Stealing What's Mine Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I really wish I did!

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm very sorry I haven't updated in months! I'll try to keep up more!!

Chapter 9

Havoc sighs. It had been a week since Ed had chosen Havoc over Roy and Ed had been acting strange. Like there was a piece of him missing. Havoc was guessing that Roy had that piece.

_I only want what's best for Ed_ Havoc thought. _Maybe I should talk to Roy… but he won't want to talk to me._ He sighed again as Ed walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Havoc smiled and replied, "Nothing really. Well, kinda. I'm just a little worried about you. You seem… I dunno… distracted. I wanna help but I don't know how Ed. Be honest, do you miss Roy?"

Ed thought about this for a second. He did miss Roy. Roy could support him in a way that Havoc couldn't, but the same could be said about Havoc. Havoc was emotional support, whereas Roy understands the burdens he carries about alchemy.

Ed slowly nodded. "Yeah, sometimes. You both understand me in different ways and I'm not sure which I need more. I made my choice, but I can't help feeling this way."

Havoc wrapped his arms around the midget, "Ed, we both love you. If you tell Roy how you feel, we could do something."

Ed shaked his head. "No, he won't want to talk to me now I know it. I want to do something, but I'm scared he'll reject me, or you'll reject me…"

Havoc pulls Ed closer, "I'll never reject you Ed."

**Yes, it's the crappiest update in history, but the next one will be better, I promise**

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted and still needed!!**

**Next time, a flashback chapter! is killed sorry Roy is thinking about someone, that he may have loved for a long time without realizing. **


	10. Chapter 10

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: still don't own anything but I really wish I did!

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm trying to keep updating more often! This chapter is mostly flashbacks, but they are important so read on!! WARNING: FLUFFY YAOI!

Chapter 10

Ray was sat at his desk when he remembered. It was a year and a half ago, shortly before he started going out with Ed.

_Roy walked through the halls towards his office. He had just been through one of the most tedious meetings of his life 'so far' he mentally added. There will most likely be more._

_As he reached the door to his office a voice calling him made him turn around and lean against his door._

"_What is it Lieutenant Havoc?"_

_Havoc held out a brown file. "The report from the investigation, Sir."_

"_Thank you Lieutenant." Roy opened the file and began to look through it. "I think there's a mistake here."_

_Looking surprised, Havoc leant over the file to see what was wrong. "What is it, Sir?"_

_While Roy explained, Havoc couldn't help but stare at the Colonel's amazing dark eyes. Havoc leaned slightly closer to try and get a better view, just as Lieutenant Hawkeye, unknowing of how close the two men were, opening the door from the inside pushing Roy forwards slightly. Just enough for their lips to touch in an accidental moment of embarrassing bliss._

Roy sighed. "I can't ignore these feelings much longer." He admitted aloud.

**Please review! Ideas are always wanted!!**

**I know this update was crap, even though I said last time it would be better, but I'm updating 2 chapters within ½ hour of each other! I know, it's impressive if I do that within 6 months lately. See you next time!**

**Next time, Roy finally acts on his feelings. Will someone get rejected? Who will Ed choose? Could this be a happy ending? I'm going to stop with the rhetorical questions now because next chapter is the FINAL CHAPTER!! /gasp/ **

**Wait and see what happens…**


	11. Chapter 11

Stop Stealing What's Mine

Disclaimer: we both know that if I owned FMA, this would be one of the main pairings. I do not own, this is not a main pairing

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and welcome to the FINAL CHAPTER!!

Chapter 11

"You wanted to see me, Sir."

"Yes, shut the door Lieutenant." Havoc obeyed, while he looked at the Colonel cautiously. "You needn't be so worried Lieutenant. You're not here to be punished."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"I see."

They kept staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity for both of them; it had actually been about 2 minutes, until they both spoke up at the same time.

"_I want us both to be with Ed."_

Stunned at what the other just said, the staring began again. Roy being the slightly braver broke the renewed silence again.

"Why do you want us both with him?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Sir."

"I asked first." Roy kept a long look that clearly said '_you're not leaving until you tell me._' Seeing this Havoc answered Roy's question.

"Ed needs you in a different way he needs me. There's a part of him I can't help when he needs it and you can. I don't know the first thing about alchemy and you do. He needs you as much as he needs me... what's your reason?"

"I realised that too. I can't help Ed emotionally. He needs someone who can relate to his normal problems. I know him well, but I still can't do that for him. You can. As well as this," Roy smirked "I've been remembering our pasts. We've had some mix-ups that I don't want to forget. In fact I'd like to continue them."

"You mean..." Havoc look slightly shocked, but somehow knew something like this was coming.

"Yes Jean." Havoc's eyes widened. That was the first time Roy had ever called him by his first name. "I have feelings for you. Whether or not you choose to return those feelings is your business. But I will act on them. I'm sure you know I'm not the type to ignore attractions to other people."

"Yes, that's true. And I won't fight you when you act. Just about everyone has a crush on the great Colonel Roy Mustang. I'm just one of the lucky two that get to show him those feelings."

"How do you think Ed will react?"

"Cutely."

"I think so too."

--

Ed sighed as he sat on the sofa in Havoc's apartment. He said he was going to be back by half four. _Why is he so late?_ Ed sighed again and flipped open his mobile phone looking at a picture of him and Havoc. The flicked to a picture of him and Roy. He wanted so desperately to somehow combine those pictures. But that was just a silly little fantasy he had. They would never agree to it. They talk about each other like they hate each other. _They would never agree to something like that_ he thought while closing his phone.

A knock at the door broke Ed from his thoughts. "Just a second." He said as he went to answer the door. Just as he reached out to the door handle the door swung open to reveal a tall dark haired man who wasted no time in picking up the small blonde and kissing him full on the lips. "Ed I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I've been nothing but a possessive jerk for months now!"

"Shut up Roy, I've missed you so much!" Ed nearly shouted as he hugged him.

Roy smiled with relief and stepped to the side to let in the owner of the apartment. "Hey Ed." Havoc grinned.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

"Yeah something happened!" Havoc's grin widened.

"What?" Ed's curious look grew cuter by the second.

Havoc looked at Roy, "told you he's react like this."

Roy smirked, "But you haven't told him yet."

"TOLD ME WHAT?!" Ed's cute face demanded to know what was going on.

Havoc leaned down to Ed and looked at him straight in the eyes, then held up three fingers and said four simple words which explained everything to Ed. "You. Me. Roy. Threesome."

-- ONE MONTH LATER –

"_Seriously, Ed? This is why you forgot to call for four months?__!" _An angry yet pleasant voice asked through the phone.

"Yeah, a lot happened, but we're all happy so there's no need to worry 'kay Al?"

"_Yeah okay Ed. I just wish you would tell me about some of this while it's happening."_

"Fine. I promise to keep you informed next time I start having a love crisis-"

"WHICH WILL BE NEVER!"

"WE ARE HAPPY WITH OUR MIDGET AND NOTHING WILL KEEP US APART AGAIN!"

"HEY GIMME BACK THE PHONE!"

The last thing Al heard from them that day, was laughter, something smashing, some kisses, and a dial tone.

The End.

**OMG it's over?! THAT'S IT?! WOO HOO!**

**And Al was finally in it in the end. I don't know why he wasn't in it from the beginning. I guess I just forgot about him (sorry Al *gives cookie*) **

**This is the first story I've ever finished /applause/**

**So… sequel?**


End file.
